Tainted Blood
by blackdragonflower
Summary: Matt is trying to get Mello to come outside on a beautiful sunny day but the blonde refuses.After a little while of questioning Mello pops a surprise on Matt, along with something he'd never expect.Something, not even realistically possible, or is it? MxM


Tainted Blood by blackdragonflower

Summary: Matt is trying to get Mello to come outside on a beautiful sunny day. The blonde says "No, it's too bright." After a little while of questioning Mello pops a surprise on Matt, along with something he'd never expect. Something, not even realistically possible. Or are the stories about creatures that lurk in the dark really true? Vampires. MattxMello pairing

Characters belong to Death Note by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

A/N: Yes, this story involves vampires. If you don't like the fact I twisted some of the plot, then don't read. I do not appreciate flaming, or bashing, please refrain from doing so. This story is set somewhat alternate universe. Please enjoy. -

---

"It's too bright." Mello growled, "I don't want to go outside."

"Why?"

"It's _too_ bright."

"You always say stuff like that Mello..."

"I don't _like_ the sun."

"Why?" Matt poked Mello's shoulder.

"Matt... there's things I've never told you..."

"Yeah?"

"Wanna know _why_ I hate the sun?" Matt nodded. Mello inhaled deeply. "Matt. Simply put, I'm a vampire." Matt stared at Mello, then burst out laughing.

"Yeah right Mello!" Matt's tune changed however, when he was pinned facefirst on the wall, Mello's lips hovering near his neck.

"Matt... don't laugh at me..." Mello leaned in closer to Matt's neck and inhaled the scent of Matt's fear.

"M-Mello..."

"Hmm?" Matt shivered as Mello's lips brushed against the tender flesh at his neck.

"Wha-what are y-you going t-to do? L-let me g-go..." Matt stuttered afraid.

"Yeah? Heh, _**bite me.**_" Mello's fangs pierced Matt's neck causing the gamer to let out a gasp and a whimpered scream. Matt fell back into Mello's arms trembling softly, his body in shock to the sensation he'd never felt before. Matt couldn't speak as Mello's wet tongue flicked playfully over his skin.

"Me-Mello!"

"Don't worry... I won't hurt you." Matt relaxed a little but was still afraid. "Calm down Matt... it's okay..." '_If you freak it'll hurt more.'_

"O-okay Mells..." Matt managed to inhale slowly. He tried to regulate his sparatic heartbeat.

"Good... You're doing fine..." Matt was beginning to feel sleepy. Mello finally pulled away and held Matt in his arms, close to his chest. Matt blinked, weariness slipping through every fiber of his person. Mello pet Matt's hair softly and dragged him to the couch. "Heh, sleepy...aren't you Matt?" Mello sat and pulled Matt down so that the gamer's head was resting on his leather clad thigh. Matt was trying to stay awake, trying to make sense of things. "Go to sleep Matt... I promise I won't bite again." Matt's eyes dropped and he fell into a black oblivian.

---

Matt groggily opened his eyes, his body hurt, ached with a wierd feeling he'd never felt before. His nerves were tingling. He was tucked in bed. He slowly sat up trying to think, trying to remember. '_Let's see... I was trying to get Mello to come outside... then he bit me... wait... Mello bit me? Why again? He claimed he was a vampire... ouch, that bite stung...'_ Matt lifted his fingers to where he'd been bitten, he couldn't feel anything strange on his skin, not even a little divet to prove he'd gotten bit. Mello poked his head in, looking guilty.

"You're up..."

"Yeah..."

"You've been out for five days ya know."

"Five days?! Mello what the hell is going on? Why was I out for five days?" Matt stared at Mello his eyes slightly narrowed. Mello walked over to the bed quietly, it was _too_ quiet, Matt thought, there was no noise to it, and every human makes _some_ noise when they walk. Mello sat beside him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Matt... do you feel a strange... feeling underneath your skin. Like, a nagging poking and pricking?" Matt nodded, trying to follow the blonde.

"Mells... what's going on..."

"I... I changed you..."

"You what?!"

"I changed you... into a vampire."

Matt rolled his eyes, "Mello would you quit it with the vampire thing! It's old now. Seriously what's going on?" Mello's eyebrows furrowed.

"Dammit Matt. I've never lied to you so why would I start now?! I'm serious as I've ever been! That sensation under your skin? That's your body calling for blood. Blood only I can get you right now Matt..." Mello looked away from Matt bitterness hidden underneath the face. Matt leaned over and grabbed Mello's chin so he could face the older male towards him.

"Mello... why?" Mello ripped his chin free and looked at the floor.

"I didn't want to be alone..." Mello muttered, sounding ashamed that he was letting out his feelings. "I'm going to live longer then you... and it scared me. I need you Matt."

"Oh, Mello..." Matt, once more, turned Mello towards him. Matt gingerly placed a soft kiss on Mello's lower lip. Mello looked like a small child, hurt and afraid of what was to come. "I didn't know... you were afraid of losing me..." Matt hugged Mello close, ignoring the sensation that bolted up and down his nerves. Mello closed his eyes and lurched forward his lips meeting Matt's. Matt sat shocked before he kissed Mello back. The blonde let out a quiet moan as their lips locked in a slow exotic movement neither had experianced before. But then again, it's not everyday you find out you've become a vampire and share a kiss with your best friend. Both hesitantly pulled away for oxygen, but went no further apart then their foreheads touching. "Mello... you have a lot of explaining to do."

The blonde smirked with mischief. "Yeah?"

"You. Spill. Everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

"Fine." Mello pouted then grinned. "Well, first off... LET'S GO GET RARE STEAKS AT THE STEAK HOUSE!" Mello jumped up and Matt fell face, into the blankets. He pushed himself up and gave Mello the eye.

"Mello..."

"Yes?" Mello smirked, trying to hold in a snicker of amusement.

"You buy."

"Aw, you bitch!"

"Uh uh! You're the one who got me into this mess!"

Mello rolled his eyes. "True... but you know you enjoyed it." Mello laughed and began to walk out of the room. "Come on Matt... there's lots to tell you... and _so_ much to do, so get your fat ass up!" Matt sighed and got up. He closed the bedroom door behind him. This was the road less traveled, this was why he had always hung out with Mello. He had wanted a different, exotic life, here it was, now staring back at him in the mirror every day.


End file.
